The present disclosure relates to audio applications, and more specifically, to audio amplifier circuits.
Conventional audio amplifiers typically require switchable microphone lines that provide low current DC output or are highly expensive. In addition, audio amplifier circuits can include an audio mixer circuit, which includes an analog input stage. The mixer analog input stage is typically designed to handle various different kinds of audio input signals. For example, the mixer analog input stage may receive a medium to high impedance (e.g., 20 kilo ohm to 2 Mega ohm) line/DI input or a low-impedance (600 ohm to 3 kilo-ohm) microphone input.